Louisa Johnson
| died= | hometown=Thurrock, Essex, England | occupation=Former student Singer | season=12 | category=Girls | mentor=Rita Ora | place=Winner (1/13) | }}Louisa Johnson '(born 11 January 1998) is an English singer from Thurrock, Essex who won Series 12 of ''The X Factor. She was part of the Girls category mentored by Rita Ora. She overtook Joe McElderry as the original show's youngest winner. Performances Post The X Factor Following her win, her debut single, a cover of Bob Dylan's "Forever Young", was released and it entered the UK Charts at #9 and dropped to #12 during Christmas week, becoming the first winner's single not to peak at #1. It is the lowest selling winner's single to date, having sold 99,648 copies in the UK as of June 2016. In May 2016, she was featured on Clean Bandit's single, "Tears". The single charted and peaked at #5 on the UK Charts, #3 on the Scotland Charts and #21 on the Ireland Charts. The single charted n many other European countries as well. Furthermore, the single was certified Platinum-selling by the BPI. Moreover, the single was Johnson's first single to chart in any US Billboard Chart, peaking at #17 on the US Hot Dance/Electronic Songs Chart. She also announced plans for her debut album saying that if she wasn't satisfied with it she wouldn't rush release it. The album was originally due for release on November 18, 2016 but has been delayed until 2017, making her the first winner not to release her debut album the year following her win. Her second solo single "So Good" was released on October 28, 2016. She performed the single on the fourth live results show of Series 13. On November 4, it entered the UK Charts at #20, one spot higher than 2014 winner Ben Haenow's second single before eventually peaking at #13. It also charted at #8 on the Scotland Charts and #38 on the Ireland Charts. Elsewhere, the single charted in Hungary and Poland. It received Gold certification by the BPI. In March 2017, she released her follow up single "Best Behaviour" and it became her first single to fail to enter the UK Top 40 when it entered at #48, where it eventually peaked. From May to November 2017, she appeared as an opening act for Little Mix on their Glory Days Tour. In June 2017, she featured on a cover version of Simon & Garfunkel's "Bridge Over Troubled Water" along with several other artists, including fellow X Factor artists Leona Lewis, Louis Tomlinson, Liam Payne, James Arthur, Ella Henderson and Matt Terry, which was recorded to raise money for those affected by the Grenfell tower fire in London earlier that month. The single reached #1 after only two days sales. The same month saw the release of her collaboration with Olly Murs called "Unpredictable". The single peaked at #32 on the UK Charts, #20 on the Scotland Charts, and #65 on the Irish Charts. The single also charted in other European countries, including Hungary and Latvia. In November she took part in "Children in Need Rocks the 80s" for BBC performing US band Heart's 1987 hit single "Alone". As of December, she had still to release her debut album. In July 2018, she confirmed via Twitter that she had parted ways with Syco Music and signed a deal with UK label Ministry of Sound. In 2019, she appeared as a guest at Judges' Houses during Season 2 of X Factor Malta, assisting judge Ira Losco in the Girls category. Personal Life In June 2017, she announced her split from boyfriend Daniel Elliot. Discography '''Studio albums * TBA As lead artist * "Forever Young" ''(2015) * ''"So Good" ''(2016) * ''"Best Behaviour" ''(2017) * ''"Unpredictable" (with Olly Murs) (2017) * "Yes" (with 2Chainz) (2018) * "Between You and Me" (with One Bit) (2018) As featured artist * "Tears" (with Clean Bandit) (2016) * "Weak (Stay Strong Mix)" (with AJR) (2017) * "Bridge Over Troubled Water" (with Artists for Grenfall) (2017) * "With a Little Help From My Friends" (as part of NHS Voices) (2018) * "999" (with Mars Monz feat. Wusu) (2018) Category:The X Factor UK Category:The X Factor UK (Series 12) Category:Contestants Category:Contestants (UK Series 12) Category:The X Factor UK Contestants Category:Female Contestants Category:Finalists Category:Finalists (UK Series 12) Category:Girls Category:Girls (UK Series 12) Category:Mentored by Rita Ora Category:Winners Category:Live Tour 2016 Category:X Factor Bulgaria (Series 5) Category:Guest Judges (Bulgaria)